Avatar Korra
Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending,7 she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin as well as overcome her aversion to the spiritual aspects of the bending arts. With the assistance of Aang's spirit, Korra gained the ability to energybend and after connecting with her past lives, she gained the capacity to enter the Avatar State at will, marking her transition into a fully realized Avatar.8 Following the events of the Harmonic Convergence of 171 AG, she lost the capability to access her past lives.9 After defeating Kuvira and bringing an end to the Earth Empire, Korra started a romantic relationship with her close friend, Asami Sato. History Korra was born to Tonraq and Senna in the Southern Water Tribe following the death of Avatar Aang in 153 AG. At the age of four, Korra proudly introduced herself to the Order of the White Lotus by performing water, earth and firebending before them. A year later, Water Tribe Chief Unalaqcame to learn that his own niece was the Avatar and constantly sought Tonraq's permission to train Korra in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe, which was actually a ruse to indoctrinate her in the ways of the Red Lotus and coerce her to reopen the long-dormant spirit portals to release Vaatu,2 but his estranged brother shot down his offers. With this, Unalaq, who was secretly a member of the Red Lotus at the time, commissioned four of its members named Zaheer,Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li to kidnap her to train her in the ways of the organization. However, due to the efforts of Tonraq, Chief Sokka, Fire LordZuko, and Councilman Tenzin, the attempt was thwarted and the criminals were apprehended. After the incident, Tonraq and Tenzin, Korra's eventual airbending master, came to a decision to have the Avatar secluded in the Southern Water Tribe compound, away from the public eye as she pursued the bending arts.11 Over the next thirteen years, Korra demonstrated a prodigious talent which allowed her to quickly master the arts of waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, as she completed her training of the latter by 170 AG. During her youth, she met and tamed a female polar bear dog, whom she named Naga and who served as her animal companion.12 At the age of seventeen, Korra had mastered all the elements save for airbending, which she was set to be taught by Tenzin as soon as he moved to the Southern Water Tribe. However, after Tenzin's move to her home fell through, Korra took matters into her own hands and stowed away on a ship, traveling to Republic City. Roaming though the city in search of Air Temple Island, she discovered that the bustling metropolis was not all that she was told to be; she learned that there was a great deal of imbalance among its citizens with triads and Equalists running around. After defeating some members of the Triple Threat Triad, she found herself in trouble with Lin Beifong and her Metalbending Police Force. She was cleared of all charges due to Tenzin's intervention and eventually allowed to stay with him at the air temple to commence her airbending training there.12 However, progress was slow and the Avatar grew frustrated. To unwind, she joined theFire Ferrets pro-bending team and befriended her teammates, the brothers Mako and Bolin.13 When Bolin got kidnapped by the Equalists, Korra helped his brother to find him. They tracked him down to an abandonedwarehouse where they witnessed firsthand Amon's ability to strip a bender of their bending abilities.14 Although they managed to save Bolin, Amon left a deep impression on Korra, who grew fearsome of the Equalist leader. Regardless, she joined Councilman Tarrlok's task force.15 While she worked to rid the city of the Equalists, she also kept training with the bending brothers to win the Pro-bending Championship. Although they had some hard matches due to internal romantic struggles,16 they managed to reach the finale. However, after their match against the White Falls Wolfbats ended with their defeat due to cheating of the other team, Amon and his Equalists attacked the Pro-bending Arena, effectively destroying the building.17 Soon after, Korra discovered that Hiroshi Sato had ties with the Equalists, and as such, she invited both Asami Sato and the bending brothers to come live with her at the island.18 There, feeling insecure about herself as the Avatar, she and her friends formed a team with the purpose of patrolling the city and apprehending Equalists. As such, she angered Tarrlok, and the Councilman broke up their team by arresting all of Korra's friends. When she confronted Tarrlok about his actions later on, the discussion erupted into a duel. As the Avatar was about to overpower the councilman, Tarrlok revealed himself to be a bloodbender and subdued her with the ability.19 Korra was locked up in a secluded cabin in the mountains surrounding the city. In isolation, unable to escape, she meditated and connected with Aang, discovering the truth about Tarrlok's heritage. However, when Amon and his Equalists ambushed the cabin, she managed to escape.20 In the aftermath of her escape, Amon launched his grand attack on the city. Korra and her friends fought back for a while, but the sheer number and power of the Equalists forced them on the run. Korra retreated into the tunnel system of the city, where she would await the arrival of reinforcements in the form of General Iroh and his United Forces.21 However, he too proved to be no match for the Equalists machines, and Korra pulled the injured general out of the water. After this incident, she vowed to take the battle to Amon, and together with Mako, she set out to confront him. After having learned that he truly was a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe,22 they eventually found him at the Pro-bending Arena, where he was holding a victory speech. The Avatar freed Tenzin and his children, though when she faced Amon, the Equalist leader managed to take away her bending. However, as she witnessed Amon on the verge of taking Mako's bending as well, she unlocked her airbending and managed to overpower Amon. After the Equalists' defeat, Korra traveled to the Southern Water Tribe, hoping that Katara could undo Amon's action. The old healer was unable to, however, and a heartbroken Korra ran off to grieve on her own. There, she finally managed to connect with her spiritual side, and as such, Aang and the other previous Avatars helped to restore her bending, as well as bestow upon her the ability to restore other people's bending. Having regained her bending and mastered the Avatar State, Korra and Mako became a couple.8 Superpowers #Firebending #Earthbending #Waterbending #Airbending #Healing #Energybending #Avatar State #Metalbending * She can connect to people's energy by touching Spirit Vines. * Mediate into the Spirit World. * According to Zaheer the poison should of killed Korra. But he thinks her power is limitless. * In order to release people's Spirits you must bend the Energies within. In the Spirit World the Avatar is most powerful there. In the Spirit World you are connected to all the Spiritual Energy Bending Masters # Master Katara of the Water Tribe # Master Tenzin # Chief Unalaq # Jinora # Lin Bei Fong # Toph Bei Fong # Raava # Zaheer Trivia # She fought in the Anti-Bending Revolution. Screenshots 72.PNG 73.PNG 81.PNG 82.PNG 84.PNG 86.PNG 85.PNG 70.PNG 644.png 109.PNG 107.PNG 60an.png 40avatar.png 74.PNG 71.PNG 30asphyxiation.png 50;.PNG 51;.PNG 141 (1).png 141.png 27-1485893766.PNG 31 (1)-1499184239.PNG 32 (1)-1499184239.PNG 28zaheer.PNG 24outfitk.PNG 22-1499184052.PNG 20-1499183979.PNG 20 (1)-1499183957.PNG 19-1499183895.PNG 18-1499183895.PNG 18 (1)-1499183845.PNG 17-1499183845.PNG 16 (1)-1499183814.PNG 17 (1)-1499183755.PNG 15 (1)-1499183728.PNG 7-1499183594.PNG 10-1499183449.PNG 9 (1)-1499183449.PNG 6 (1)-1499183260.PNG 3-1499183260.PNG 5-1499183260.PNG 1-1499183218.PNG 33-1499185019.PNG 67 (1)-2.PNG 66 (1)-1.PNG 63 (3)-0.PNG 63 (1)-1499225554.PNG 62-1499225554.PNG 62 (2)-2.PNG 62 (1)-3.PNG 61-1499225491.PNG 57-1499225443.PNG 56-1499225415.PNG 58-1499225415.PNG 51sides.PNG 52-1499225202.PNG 50-1499225178.PNG 48-1499225150.PNG 49-1499225150.PNG 47-1499225150.PNG 46-1499225150.PNG 45-1499225127.PNG 44-1499225114.PNG 42-1499225114.PNG 43-1499225075.PNG 39-1499225075.PNG 35-1499225002.PNG 34-1499225002.PNG 61 (2)-1.PNG 67 (2)-2.PNG 77 (4).PNG 77 (2)-3.PNG 76 (4)-1.PNG 76 (3)-1.PNG 76 (1)-1499706361.PNG 75 2 .PNG 75 (3)-0.PNG 75 (1)-1499706196.PNG 74 (3).PNG 74 (1)-2.PNG 73 (3).PNG 73 (1)-2.PNG 72 (2)-2.PNG 72 (1)-1.PNG 71 (3)-0.PNG 71 (1)-2.PNG 69 (3).PNG 69 (2)-1.PNG 69 (1)-1499705536.PNG 68 (3)-1.PNG 68 (2)-2.PNG 68 (1)-1499705408.PNG 85-1500164013.PNG 84 (1)-1500163886.PNG 83 (3)-3.PNG 82-1500163776.PNG 82 (4)-1.PNG 81-1500163681.PNG 81 (6).PNG 81 (4)-0.PNG 81 (2)-1500163618.PNG 80-1500163586.PNG 80 (4)-0.PNG 79 (5)-0.PNG 79 (3)-3.PNG 79 (2)-3.PNG 79 (1)-1500163395.PNG 78-1500163364.PNG 78 (4)-1.PNG 78 (3)-3.PNG 78 (2)-1500163300.PNG 96 (2)-3.PNG 96 (1)-1500236107.PNG 95 (3)-1.PNG 94 (4)-0.PNG 94 (3)-0.PNG 94 (2)-2.PNG 93 (2)-3.PNG 92 (1)-1500235781.PNG 91 (5).PNG 91 (3)-0.PNG 91 (1)-1500235677.PNG 90-1500235660.PNG 90 (5)-0.PNG 90 (2)-3.PNG 89-1500235557.PNG 89 (5)-0.PNG 89 (3)-1.PNG 89 (1)-3.PNG 88-1500235454.PNG 88 (6).PNG 88 (3)-1.PNG 88 (1)-1500235368.PNG 87 (4)-0.PNG 87 (3)-1.PNG 87 (1)-1500235257.PNG 93 (1)ak.PNG Korra 6 01x.jpg Images 2 .jpg Ep1korra17.jpg Ep1korra14.jpg Ep1korra3.jpg Ep1group7.jpg 051612 1354 thelegendco9.jpg 051612 1354 thelegendco2.jpg AVATARmad (41).png AVATARmad (40).png AVATARmad (39).png AVATARmad (38).PNG AVATARmad (28).PNG AVATARmad (26).PNG AVATARmad (24).PNG AVATARmad (23).PNG AVATARmad (21).PNG AVATARmad (19).PNG AVATARmad (18).PNG AVATARmad (15).PNG AVATARmad (14).PNG AVATARmad (12).PNG AVATARmad (11).PNG AVATARmad (10).PNG AVATARmad (9).PNG AVATARmad (6).PNG AVATARmad (5).PNG AVATARmad (4).PNG AVATARmad (2).PNG 98 (3)-1.PNG 08A5909C-DD2C-4449-9C88-A8591272E29D.png Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chosen Ones Category:Champions Category:Avatar Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Title Characters Category:Waterbender Category:Reincarnation Category:Metalbender Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Pure of Heart Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Stealth Force Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Goddess Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Slave Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Hidden Power Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Driver Category:Intangibility Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Aristocrats Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Black People Category:Damsel in Distress Category:LGBT Category:Depowered Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Paraplegic Category:Healing Powers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Air Nomads Category:Team Avatar Category:Presumed Deceased Category:PTSD Category:Southern Water Tribe Category:One-Man Army Category:Harem Category:Martial Artist Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Resistance Category:Bender Category:Psychic Category:Psychic Link Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Teenagers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Sarcasm Category:Exiled Category:Late Bloomer Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Body Alteration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Political Leaders Category:United Republic of Nations Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Code of Honor Category:Mountain Buster Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Recruiter Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Prisoners of War Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Relatives